


Colorful Language

by Alien_Snipe



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, Spoony Experiment
Genre: Body Calligraphy, Kink Meme, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Markers, Roughhousing, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Snipe/pseuds/Alien_Snipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoony's found an intriguing use for markers. Linkara is eager to get in on the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorful Language

_Linkara,  
  
How's it going, dude? I got those new headshots ready for you. Lemme know what you think. It's password protected, same one we've been using. There's spoilers for next month, so keep this quiet and MAKE SURE YOU'RE ALONE.  
  
Later,  
TS1_  
  
“New 'headshots',” Linkara murmured as he clicked on the attached file. “Spoony, if you want to keep e-mailing me mash notes, you've got to be a lot more discreet.” A new window popped, cursor flashing expectantly in the text field. Linkara tapped in his usual password-- _p00rl1t3r4c33_ \--and hit enter.  
  
A photo. Spoony was face down on his bed, looking at the camera over his folded arm with a smoky, needy expression in his half-lidded eyes. He was on his knees, ass raised in the air, and Linkara could just barely see that he was nursing his erection with his other hand.   
  
It was a pretty picture, but Linkara couldn't stop focusing on one particular detail. Spoony had written something on his side, running from his ribcage to his hip, in bright red marker. HI, LINKARA. It was just for him. All of it.  
  
He could feel himself start to throb through his boxers, and he knew he'd need to do something about that pretty soon. First things first, though. Hurriedly, he opened another browser window and popped a few tabs open to some travel sites. Time to start price-checking flights to Mesa.  
  
~  
  
He was on Spoony's doorstep a few days later, greeting him with a tight embrace and a deep kiss. “Hey, stranger,” he gasped as they broke for air.

“Hey yourself. C'mere.” Spoony whisked Linkara inside and relieved him of his duffel bag. “To what do I owe the pleasure? Got a sick relative in town?”

  
Linkara smirked. “No, no, this is entirely  _your_  fault. Remember your little e-card?”  
  
“Do I ever.” He chuckled a little nervously. “I guess you liked it?--Mmp!” He returned the sudden kiss, but broke a little early. “My bro's due back any minute. Let's take it upstairs.”  
  
Linkara was only too happy to oblige. He and Miles got along well enough, but he knew enough about fraternal bonds to be able to guess what he'd do to somebody he caught making out with his own brother. Besides, bed was cozier anyway.  
  
As they entered Spoony's bedroom, Linkara noticed the rack of colored markers by Spoony's computer. He was impressed; he knew from dabbling in comic art for a few years that they were pretty top-of-the-line, and there were dozens, spanning every color of the rainbow and then some. “Nice. I'm guessing you picked those up for the photo?”  
  
“Hey, I didn't JUST buy that to send you fap material.” Spoony started scooting a few open books and sheets of paper off his bed.  
  
“Really? What else are you gonna use them for?”  
  
Spoony paused and thought about that a bit. “I'll get back to ya on that.” With that, he swept Linkara onto the bed and started nibbling at his earlobe.  
  
 _Ohh, he knows EXACTLY how to get me to shut up._  Linkara was soon groaning softly from the gentle nips and little teasing licks Spoony was applying; he couldn't have strung together a coherent sentence if he'd tried. Still, he had enough cognitive ability to try and reciprocate, and he began running his fingers down Spoony's chest, finding one nipple and flicking gently with his thumb. Spoony made an eager little sound of approval and started to hitch up the hem of his T-shirt. Fumbling together, they managed to tug it over his head, and that's when Linkara saw it.  
  
Spoony tossed the garment aside and glanced down at Linkara, who was staring at his side, eyes wide with surprise. He groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. “...aw, dude, don't STARE at it...”  
  
“It's still there!”  
  
“ _I know._ ”  
  
“Well, how long ago did you write it?”  
  
“Two weeks. I thought these were washable. Look, it's gonna come off eventually. I'm just not gonna be doing any swimming for a while.”  
  
Linkara carefully traced the deep red letters with the tip of his index finger, earning a giggle and a squirm from his boyfriend. “Tickling! Hey!”  
  
“It  _is_  sorta starting to fade...”  
  
“Thank GOD. Thought I'd given myself a home tattoo for a while.” Spoony raised his head as he noticed Linkara fumbling for something on his desk. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Which marker did you use?” Linkara held up another bright red pen. “This one?”  
  
“I think. There's a few different reds.” Ordinarily, Spoony would have realized the danger he was in, but cuddle-induced serotonin was dulling his wits. The alarms didn't start going off until Linkara had the cap off and was crouching over his prone form. “Hey, wait--!”  
  
He could feel the nib of the marker tickling down his side. Blushing, he tried to swat Linkara's hand away, but the other man's free hand deftly swept up and started tweaking his nipple again, shorting out his concentration. “Ah ah ah. Don't want me to mess up, do you?”  
  
“Linkara--” Spoony started, but he trailed off with a little moan as Linkara pressed his fingers to his lips.   
  
“Don't worry. I'm just touching up what you already wrote.”  
  
“But--! Dude, it's not gonna come off for weeks!!”  
  
There it was again, that teasing little smirk. “Aww, I like it. Besides...” Linkara put the marker aside and lowered his head. Spoony gasped and shivered as he felt hot breath running down his side, and Linkara's soft lips caressing the words he'd just written over his skin. “...I think it makes a nice target...”  
  
Spoony sprawled limply on the bed, gasping and sighing breathily. Linkara revelled in the sudden power he held over his lover, running his fingers down his spine as he continued to kiss the freshly-inked words. He took in every shiver, every moan.  
  
Unfortunately, he failed to notice Spoony slowly reaching for the rack of markers, drawing out a bright violet implement with the air of a fencing master unsheathing an heirloom foil.  
  
“GOTCHA!” Linkara let out a borderline-unmanly squeak of surprise as Spoony sprung his trap, flipping them both over and pinning him to the mattress. He writhed and squirmed as Spoony pulled up his shirt and started to flick the tip of the marker over his skin. “Let's see here! 'Property ... of...'” Linkara gasped and clutched tightly at the covers as Spoony wrote out his name in flowing script. As flowing as he could manage on a partner who was shivering from the touch, anyway.  
  
Spoony finished up with a flourish and looked back at Linkara with an evil little gleam in his eye. Linkara inhaled deeply. “So. Are we even now?”  
  
“ _Fuck_  no. What should I write next? Ooh, I know!!” Grinning sadistically, Spoony started to trace his next message in the air. “'I like to wear women's cloth--'”  
  
He stopped short with a startled squeal as Linkara grabbed the tip of the rack with his fingers, launching it forward and showering the bed with markers. As he brought an arm up to shield his face, Linkara snatched up a pine-colored marker and flipped his partner around, swiftly swiping the felt tip across his unmarked flank. Spoony yelped and grabbed the closest marker he could find, yanking up the other side of Linkara's shirt. “OK. Linkara? This is  _neon pink._  If you want me writing on you in  _pink_ , go right ahead and do what you're doing.”  
  
“Spoony, Spoony, Spoony. It's not the color.” Linkara met his eyes with a devilish smile. “It's what you  _say._ ”  
  
“What the—AW!!!” Spoony's right side now bore a large TICKLISH! In block print, with a little heart at the end. And a helpful arrow pointed up towards his head. Spoony tried to twist his face in outrage, but his uncontrollable grin didn't make it convincing at all, and eventually he just bent his head down, pulling up Linkara's shirt to reach his chest and scrawling frantically. “Oh, you have fuckin'  _asked for it_ \--”  
  
Linkara grabbed up another fistful of markers, his manic grin mirroring Spoony's. “Let's go!”  
  
~  
  
It was close to midnight before they started to run out of space. They wrote on each other in gold, cyan, lilac, navy, tangerine, vermillion, seafoam. They wrote their names on one another over and over: I'm With, I Belong To, Please Return To. They wrote entire poems, silly, sublime, slightly dirty. They drew arrows and little attention marks around the little places that made each other squeak when they were tweaked or nibbled. They sifted through the scattered markers until they found the shades that most closely matched one anothers' eyes and they didn't even write, just drew long swooping circles around and between the words they'd already put down, because each man knew the color in his hand was the most beautiful one in the universe and there could never be enough of it. They kissed and touched and stroked as they wrote, sealing in the meaning of their words. And even after they'd started to run out of space on their arms and bellies and chests and backs and thighs, they drew hearts and stars on the spaces in between and kissed those. Spoony's sheets were starting to look like a painter's drop cloth. Both he and Linkara would be wearing long sleeves for months. Their skin didn't stop tingling for hours.  
  
~  
  
Linkara let his head drop onto the bed, panting with satisfaction. He glanced down at his motley skin, still twined with his equally-decorated lover's. “You know ... we  _really_  need to write each other more often.”  
  
Spoony nestled into the crook of Linkara's neck. “'Least we got some practice.”


End file.
